Psicofonia
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: ¿Te enamorarías de un alma condenada a vagar por la eternidad? Porque a veces, el amor llega en la forma que menos lo esperabas, pero también, algunas otras veces hay que perder lo que más amas para dejarle encontrarlo. Para mi amiga Kithy por ese D&S
1. Prefacio

**PSICOFONIA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación. La canción, que da título a este fic, por su parte es interpretada por Gloria Trevi. Escúchenla mientras leen.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>¿Te** enamorarías **de un alma condenada a vagar por la eternidad? ¿Buscarías su libertad, su redención? ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder por aquel a quien amas y se ha convertido en un amor imposible? Es la historia de un fantasma y una humana que se enamoraron con melodías que el interpreto para ella después de ver sus ojos tristes y su alma, hasta llegar a su corazón. Porque a veces, el amor llega en la forma que menos lo esperabas, pero también, algunas otras veces hay que perder lo que más amas para dejarle encontrarlo. Porque quizás en otra vida, con otro nombre renacerán y se amaran sin que tu sufrimiento vaya de por medio. Para mi amiga Kithy porque subiste ese one shot tan lindo sobre Draco y Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>PREFACIO<strong>

Nunca había pensado algo como aquello. Jamás había creído en fantasmas, vampiros ni ninguna otra clase de criaturas míticas que pudieran haber existido. Aún más, yo siempre había sido una chica centrada con cero rollos en la cabeza y siempre pensando en el futuro.

**Futuro…..**

Esa palabra ahora sonaba tan vacía. Sabía que yo jamás tendría ningún futuro. No desde que el tiempo se había congelado para mí. No desde la primera vez que me había perdido en sus ojos o desde aquella primera vez que el me había transportado a la época en la que él fue condenado.

Había llegado a Volterra, en la preciosa ciudad de Italia, en un intento por olvidar al que había creído seria mi primera ilusión y mi primer gran amor. Después de descubrir en lo que él se había convertido para mi, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba enamorada de un fantasma e ilógicamente el me correspondía.

Su nombre era Alec Vulturi y había sido el príncipe de aquel castillo en la época de la dominación de los Borgia, pero desafortunadamente, cuando Lucia Borgia supo que el jamás haría lo que ella deseaba, cuando supo que no se convertiría en una más de sus marionetas lo condeno a la eternidad.

El ya ni siquiera recuerda como. Ahora lo único que importa para mi es encontrar la manera de liberar su alma, pues si hay algo que crea es que las leyendas antiguas de la tribu quilete son ciertas es porque necesito aferrarme a que aún hay una esperanza. A que quizás no en está era, no en está época, pero si en un futuro cercano volveré a encontrarme con su alma reencarnada y estas se reconocerán.

Soy Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan y está es la historia de cómo me enamore de un fantasma….

Lo comenzare como el típico cuento de hadas, aunque no se si tuvo un final feliz o no. Aún no se definirlo….

Había una vez una bella princesa moderna, que en un intento por ser feliz y olvidar al que consideraba su verdadero amor viajo a un reino muy, muy lejano intentando olvidar. Lo que la princesa no sabía es que la vida suele dar sorpresas y encontrar el amor en quien menos espera. Porque la vida es así, un juego de sombras y luces, sorpresas, alegrías, tristezas y esperanzas, pero lo que la princesa no sabía es que no siempre lo que se desea es lo que está por suceder y no todo lo que se desea es siempre lo correcto, porque algunas veces los senderos de la vida te llevan a elegir aquello que no esperaste vivir y te da la mayor felicidad que esperaste vivir….

* * *

><p>Hola chicas. Se que hace eones que no actualizo la historia de Encontrando el verdadero amor, sin embargo, esto pretendía ser un one shot y termino convirtiéndose en una historia corta gracias a mi insomnio. Escuchaba música y pensé en está parejita cuando escuchaba esa canción así que simplemente mis dedos volaron por el teclado y este es el resultado. Una breve historia de un amor imposible.<p>

Y bueno, se que quizás no debería pero ¿Me dejarían algún comentario o alguna alerta?

**Ciao. **

**Serena Princesita Hale **

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	2. Despedida

**PSICOFONIA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación. La canción, que da título a este fic, por su parte es interpretada por Gloria Trevi. Escúchenla mientras leen.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>¿Te** enamorarías **de un alma condenada a vagar por la eternidad? ¿Buscarías su libertad, su redención? ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder por aquel a quien amas y se ha convertido en un amor imposible? Es la historia de un fantasma y una humana que se enamoraron con melodías que el interpreto para ella después de ver sus ojos tristes y su alma, hasta llegar a su corazón. Porque a veces, el amor llega en la forma que menos lo esperabas, pero también, algunas otras veces hay que perder lo que más amas para dejarle encontrarlo. Porque quizás en otra vida, con otro nombre renacerán y se amaran sin que tu sufrimiento vaya de por medio. Para mi amiga Kithy porque subiste ese one shot tan lindo sobre Draco y Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

**DESPEDIDA**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan se encontraba contemplando el trozo de papel que recién acababa de leer. Jamás habría creído que a ella le pudiera pasar algo como aquello. Era doloroso descubrir que aquel a quien siempre has creído amar hasta el fin de los tiempos te pudiera dañar de aquella manera. Que fuera capaz de engañarte con la que creías era tu amiga….

Aunque quizás debía agradecerle que por lo menos se lo informara. Después de todo si ella jamás se lo hubiera contado en aquella carta, con lujo de detalles y no le hubiera enviado las fotografías que lo confirmaban (mismas que ahora se encontraban arrugadas en alguna esquina) después de sus lagrimas derramadas por alguien que no valía nada aún se encontraría con él, creyendo que lo amaba y que él la respetaba. Porque si, el maldito imbécil y arrogante le había jurado que solamente existía ella, pero claro, lo que nunca había aclarado era que después de una larga lista de amantes ¡ah!, ¡si! ¡Lo olvidaba! Después de haberla utilizado como una especie de reemplazo de su madre, misma que lo había rechazado tajantemente y, bueno ¡Porque Jacob era quince años mayor que ella! Aunque no por ello un hombre viejo, pues su madre la había concebido con apenas 16 años. Lo que significaba que el solamente le doblaba la edad, o poco menos, pues ese patético intento de hombre, (porque era un autentico inmaduro para su edad física) era dos años menor que su madre.

Se concentro en terminar su equipaje. Al final del día, ella se marchaba para no volver jamás. No era una profecía, ni mucho menos. Pero sabía que el dolor que por ahora se albergaba en su pecho era tan hondo, tan fuerte que era probable que jamás lo superara. Mientras metía al equipaje su gastado peluche en forma de león pensaba en que jamás debía haber dejado Chicago, donde sus padres trabajaban, para visitar al abuelo Charlie y los abuelos Esme y Carlisle, que vivían en Forks, Washington, pues adoraba la vivir mansión de principios de siglo XX, restaurada por su abuela, escondida en medio del bosque, entre enormes arboles y rodeada de cuidadas flores como lirios, romeos, begonias, narcisos y julietas, plantadas por su abuela, creando la etérea visión de la princesa de un cuento de hadas Aunque no se arrepentía de ello, (quizás su error había sido simplemente el haber ido a la reserva india denominada "La Push", cerca de First Beach, a las orillas de Forks) pues se sentía feliz sintiéndose mimada y consentida. Sintiéndose querida y bueno, simplemente siendo una pequeña caprichosa.

Lo que más lamentaba era el hecho de no saber porque él la había abandonado de esa manera. Porque si bien no había sido una separación física, para ella una infidelidad equivalía a una separación. ¿Por qué la había engañado? Es que acaso no era lo suficientemente buena para él. –Se preguntaba internamente. No. –Se dijo a sí misma. Ella era muy buena, más de lo que cualquiera en aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, pero sobre todo, más de lo que el merecía, pues incluso su querida madre se había dado cuenta de ello y lo había dejado para casarse con su padre. Ella era Renesmee Cullen, la nena adorada de los abuelos y la princesita de papá. La consentida de la familia y por si fuera poco la hija y nieta de los mejor médicos que hubiese podido pisar un pueblo como aquel.

Y lo que más la consolaba por estúpido que pareciera era el hecho de no haber caído en sus redes y ser una más de sus múltiples conquistas y camas de una sola noche. Porque si él la había engañado con Claire era porque ella jamás había accedido a acostarse con él; pues, después de todo, ella no se sentía preparada para dar un paso como ese. Al menos no con él, pues aunque amaba su estilo de vida _**carpe diem**_ como ella le llamaba, libre, sin ataduras, viviendo el momento a momento sin preocuparse siquiera por el mañana cuando se montaba en su vieja moto o en el Volkswagen Rabbit que el mismo había reconstruido, o arreglando coches en un viejo granero que había venido a convertirse en algo así como su taller, lo cierto es que ella no era así, ella era centrada y lo que podría considerarse una autentica niña fresa, después de todo, ella si tenía algo por que sentirse así.

Tenía a su querida tía Rosalie Hale Cullen y a su flamante tío oso Emmett Cullen, quienes eran los modelos más cotizados. Él, el chico Calvin Klein, y ella el ángel de Victoria Secret. A la diseñadora más famosa en el mundo de la moda internacional, aquella que marcaba tendencias. Alice Cullen Hale y al psicólogo más solicitado de todo el planeta. El doctor Jasper Hale. A su querido abuelo, el mejor médico Carlisle Cullen y a su abuela, la mejor diseñadora de interiores y remodeladora de casas antiguas Esme Cullen. Pero también estaba su adorado padre Edward Cullen un conocido y afamado médico por su brillante aporte a la neurocirugía y su querida madre Bella Cullen, la escritora de cuentos para niños más famosa de todo Estados Unidos. Así que si, tenía una familia bastante exitosa y ella tenía una combinación de todos esos genes.

La belleza de la tía Rose, la alegría del tío Emmett, el sentido de la moda de la tía Alice, la serenidad del tío Jasper, la paciencia de la abuela Esme y la capacidad de análisis del abuelo Carlisle. Así como la astucia de su querido padre Edward y lo que más valoraba su padre los hermosos ojos chocolates de su madre (herencia también del abuelo Charlie) y su facilidad de comprensión. Y claro, porque no decirlo, un montón de tarjetas de crédito y el mejor coche del pueblo. Un Lexus plateado que alcanzaba velocidades estratosféricas, liberando con ello gran parte de su adrenalina y que aquel maldito imbécil adoraba. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué deseaba más? A ella porque le recordaba a su madre ¿O quizás a su flamante coche? Lo que fuere, ahora sabía que no la quería a ella, y eso dolía, dolía porque en algún momento el se había convertido en algo así como su primer amor.

Y no es que Renesmee fuera presuntuosa, ni nada por el estilo. Sino más bien que él la había dañado y ya antes le habían advertido que Jacob Black solamente era un maldito mujeriego al que le gustaba seducir a cuantas chicas lindas se cruzaran por su camino. Así que en parte había sido su culpa por ¿enamorarse? No. La palabra correcta era **encapricharse** con alguien como él.

Después de todo, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que el estaba muy lejos de pertenecer a su mundo. Ella era una niña acostumbrada a lo mejor. Solamente tener lo mejor desde el momento de su concepción vivir la vida en la Yvi League y el solamente era (probablemente aquello por lo que le había atraído) un motociclista desenfrenado que no media las consecuencias de sus actos y que la había confundido con esa falsa sensación de libertad que él solía prodigarle al hacer cosas bastante estúpidas como arriesgarse a andar a velocidades realmente extremas en una moto insegura y sin casco o la estupidez de lanzarse de un acantilado para nadar y demostrar que no era una niña frágil que todos creían. Ese había sido su error y ahora lo estaba pagando. Pero nada mejor que para hacer pagar a aquel imbécil engreído que marcharse a uno de los mejores lugares del mundo a donde el no la podría alcanzar. A Italia, más específicamente a Volterra, en donde unos amigos aristócratas del abuelo la recibirían con gusto y la harían sentir como la princesita que era. Porque si había algo que molestaba a Jacob Black era precisamente eso. El hecho de que ella, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan conociera y se comportara prácticamente como una niña rica mimada.

Terminaría de hacer un ligero equipaje (obviamente no le serviría de nada la ropa de invierno pasada de moda de Forks para el veraniego sol de Italia). Por lo que, era probable que antes de llegar a Volterra hiciera alguna escala en Milán o París para cambiar su equipaje. Con ello Jacob Black saldría definitivamente de su vida.

Porque, ahora que lo analizaba, esa ropa era horrorosa ¿A dónde se había ido su sentido de la moda? ¿Dónde había perdido la cordura como para vestir casi como una emo con tendencias suicidas? No. Esa no era Carlie Cullen. Porque, ilógicamente hasta eso había perdido al acercarse a él. Su nombre. Y había obtenido ese estúpido apodo de "Nessie".

Pero…. ¡Basta! –Se reprendió a sí misma. Iría a Volterra e iniciaría una nueva vida. Lo que Renesmee no sabía es cuánto podría cambiar, pues allí es donde conocería incluso al amor de su vida o debería decir ¿Existencia?

_**AV&RCCS**_

Después de anunciar y alegrar a toda la familia (excepto al abuelo Charlie, el cual deseaba más que nada en el mundo emparentar con Billy Black, y al parecer ahora que lo pensaba, el único feliz por aquella relación) por haber dejado "al chucho" –como solía llamarlo despectivamente su tía Rosalie, toda su familia se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Tacoma, en la ciudad de Seattle, para abordar un avión con destino a Milán, en Italia y de allí conduciría hasta Volterra.

La despedida había sido algo triste, sin embargo no se arrepentía. Estaba por iniciar una nueva vida. Volviendo a su mundo y a su antigua vida, de la cual nunca debió salir.

Volvía a ser Carlie Cullen Swan. Y está vez, no habría nadie capaz de llegar a su corazón, ni mucho menos de volverla hacer dudar de que ella era fuerte y superior.

Lamentaba, por supuesto el no haberse despedido de sus amigas, pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Quiénes eran sus amigas? Realmente nadie estaba cerca de ella por ser quien era, sino por ser hija y nieta de quien era. En un pueblo tan pequeño como ese donde nadie olvidaba y donde la noticia del matrimonio del hijo del doctor del pueblo y la hija del sheriff del mismo aún no era noticia vieja.

Ironías de la vida. Ella había llegado allí en un intento de castigar a sus padres por no haberla dejado marchar a Europa con sus compañeras de colegio, y sin querer había terminado consiguiendo eso que tanto deseaba, aunque no por los motivos que hubiese querido. Mucho menos las circunstancias.

Con un último beso se despidió de sus abuelos, los cuales lamentaban su partida, pero sin embargo le aseguraban que Aro la cuidaría y le enviaban saludos a todos ellos, con una sonrisa de disculpa al tío Jasper, quien pedía que le saludara a su tía Alice, pues se encontraría con ella en Milán y probablemente en París, con un fuerte abrazo de esos asfixiantes del tío oso Emmett prometiéndole alcanzarla a la brevedad posible, pues en unos días terminaría la campaña en Estados Unidos para llegar justo a tiempo a la semana de la moda en Milán, al tiempo que también le pedía saludara a "su ángel" –pues así solía llamar a su tía Rose, a quien también vería en Milán.

Finalmente también se encontraban allí sus padres. Su papá había pedido unos días de baja a cuenta de vacaciones, en el Hospital General de Chicago y su madre había cancelado una firma de autógrafos por Nuevo México y Houston para poder ir a despedirla.

Les pidió perdón por su comportamiento, ella sabía que jamás debería haber actuado de manera tan impulsiva y por hacerlos rabiar así. Estaba arrepentida y lo menos que merecían sus padres era eso. Una disculpa. Les pidió perdón por encapricharse con aquel tipo tan mayor y que solo la había utilizado como un mero reemplazo de su madre. Con breves palabras les aclaro todo aquello que sentía y que, sinceramente se había convertido en algo así como un escarmiento en carne propia. Se disculpo con una mirada por las locuras que había cometido.

Sus padres la acunaron como siempre. Su madre le dirigió una mirada dulce y su padre le aseguro que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, ella era una Cullen y era una chica muy fuerte y pronto saldría adelante. Además, su padre la conocía y sabía bien que si ella se alejaba era precisamente para romperle el orgullo a aquel maldito imbécil que la había dañado. El mejor que nadie conocía el carácter de su hija y sabía que lo molestaría en donde más le dolía.

La volvió a contemplar, justamente y para confirmar lo que ya sabía lo notaba en su manera de hablar, justo como lo que era, una nenita mimada y rica. Su bolsa Tous, sus zapatos Jimmy Choo, su chaqueta Dolce & Gabbana, sus Jeans Louis Vutton, todo, todo gritaba riqueza y poder. Esa si era su hija. La niña mimada que él había consentido y criado. La niña que tanto adoraba y que era el fruto del amor entre él y su querida esposa Bella. La pequeña por la cual la mujer de su existencia se había aferrado a seguir viva, pero sobre todo, la niña que siempre soñó que complementaba la familia que siempre había soñado formar.

Desde el altavoz del aeropuerto se escucho la llamada para el vuelo a Nueva York, que era el que su hija abordaría para tomar allí la conexión hasta Milán. Se despidió con un beso y vio una lágrima correr por los ojos de su hija.

A lo lejos, el abuelo Charlie se lamentaba, no lloraba ni se había acercaba, no era su estilo. Pero ella no pudo evitar preguntarse por el verdadero motivo de su tristeza. Si se debía al yerno que perdió por segunda vez o por su partida….

Con un último suspiro y una sonrisa a modo de despedida, pero sobre todo, con la convicción de olvidar y cambiar fue que Carlie Cullen se dirigió a la sala de abordaje. A partir de que pusiera un pie en el avión comenzaba nuevamente su vida….

Antes que nada, me disculpo si de alguna manera ofendí a las personitas que tienen como filosofía de vida ser emos. Por supuesto yo no tengo nada en contra de su filosofía de vida, solo que quería darle una perspectiva distinta al futuro de Renesmee.

* * *

><p>¿Me dejarían algún comentario o alguna alerta?<p>

**Ciao. **

**Serena Princesita Hale **

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


	3. Chocolate y llamada

**PSICOFONIA**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi imaginación. La canción, que da título a este fic, por su parte es interpretada por Gloria Trevi. Escúchenla mientras leen.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>¿Te** enamorarías **de un alma condenada a vagar por la eternidad? ¿Buscarías su libertad, su redención? ¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a perder por aquel a quien amas y se ha convertido en un amor imposible? Es la historia de un fantasma y una humana que se enamoraron con melodías que el interpreto para ella después de ver sus ojos tristes y su alma, hasta llegar a su corazón. Porque a veces, el amor llega en la forma que menos lo esperabas, pero también, algunas otras veces hay que perder lo que más amas para dejarle encontrarlo. Porque quizás en otra vida, con otro nombre renacerán y se amaran sin que tu sufrimiento vaya de por medio. Para mi amiga Kithy porque subiste ese one shot tan lindo sobre Draco y Scorpius.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

**CHOCOLATE Y LLAMADA**

Apenas había puesto un pie en el avión, Carlie (porque había recuperado su nombre) se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo se lograba que un corazón volviera a latir sin sentir dolor cuando lo habían lastimado tanto? –Se preguntaba.

Con paso firme avanzo hasta su lugar, cerca de la ventanilla, por supuesto, pues era su lugar favorito al momento de viajar. Le gustaba contemplar las luces de la ciudad que partía y le daban la despedida, así como las luces de la nueva ciudad que parecían arroparla a modo de bienvenida.

Se coloco su Ipod y activo el modo vuelo en el teléfono celular. Ya no quería pensar. Simplemente se dejaría llevar y era probable que si Morfeo se apiadaba de ella, dormiría gran parte del trayecto, pues según sus cálculos debía llegar a Nueva York en un par de horas.

Abrazo sus pies sobre el asiento, poco después de que por los parlantes anunciaran que era seguro desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Abrazo sus pies a su pecho y se dedico simplemente a sollozar. Ya no quería contener las lágrimas de dolor que hacía tiempo pugnaban por salir de su interior. Ya no se detendría.

A su lado, un hombre de mediana edad le tendió un pañuelo. –¿Se siente usted mal, señorita? ¿Desea que llame a una sobre cargo? –cuestiono gentilmente aquel hombre.

-No. Gracias. –Respondió ella. Es usted muy amable, pero realmente necesitaba llorar y desahogarme. Algunas veces es muy difícil darnos cuenta de los errores que cometemos y las cosas que no podemos cambiar. Es doloroso darnos cuenta que a nuestro alrededor siempre hubo personas que nos advirtieron y a las que no quisimos escuchar. Además, duele cuando tu primer amor te decepciona de esa manera. –Dijo con nostalgia y tristeza. A lo que el hombre respondió.

-La vida suele darnos duras lecciones, señorita. No siempre el primer amor suele ser así de doloroso, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, de esas relaciones que podrían considerarse fallidas, aún podemos rescatar algo. Podemos ver en retrospectiva, cuando ya no duele tanto, en que nos equivocamos y que podemos hacer para cambiar esa situación. La mayoría de las veces no solemos ser nosotros, los que en el momento de la ruptura estamos más dañados, los que cometimos los errores. Algunas veces quizás, se debe a que cedimos de más y nos olvidamos de que existimos y que el _"nosotros"_ se convirtió en un _"Él"_ y perdemos el piso. Pero también, algunas otras veces, nos damos cuenta de que nosotros exigimos más, de lo que estuvimos dispuestos a aportar en aquella relación. Para que la relación haya terminado, es porque ambos cometimos errores y hubo obstáculos que nos fue difícil superar como pareja. No digo que todo haya sido malo, sin embargo esa ruptura que ahora duele con el tiempo solo se convertirá en un recuerdo del que aprendimos una nueva experiencia.

-Puede que tenga razón, señor. Gracias. No lo había pensado de esa manera. Sin embargo, sus palabras son certeras. Por lo menos en mi caso, y aunque me duele aceptarlo mi relación si se convirtió en un "Él". Ahora que lo pienso, (pues en ese momento lo hice por inercia) yo cambie y me perdí en el proceso. Mi esencia se extravió en algún punto.

El primer amor siempre suele ser así. Nos transforma. –dijo sabiamente el hombre. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle señorita, que quien nos ama no nos dañara y si aquel hombre de verdad la amara no la habría hecho llorar. ¿O acaso cree que aquel dicho es mera palabrería? No. No lo es. **Quien te ama no te hará llorar y aquel a quien amas y lloras no merece tus lágrimas.**

-Gracias. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchara sin cuestionar. –Carlie Cullen.

-Marco Vulturi. –Respondió.

En aquel instante, sonaron los parlantes y una azafata se acerco a aquel hombre y le pidió acompañarla, por lo que los consejos de aquel hombre y lo que podía haber sido una amena charla, quedaron olvidados.

Las palabras _"Quien te ama no te hará llorar" _daban vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora se preguntaba ¿Realmente había amado a Jacob? Era muy probable que no. Aunque no podría asegurarlo debido al dolor que sentía en su pequeño corazón. Una ligera tristeza por el pasado alegre y feliz que alguna vez había vivido la invadió. La sonrisa de su abuela cuando era pequeña acudió a su mente.

**Flashback**

-Lo siento, abuela. Sé que no debo jugar con tu servicio de plata, pero es muy bonito y yo solo quiero ser como tú. –Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Bueno, princesa, es probable que pueda sacrificar mi servicio de plata por tu sonrisa. ¿Quisieras tomar el té? Y quizás el señor oso y el joven parches quieran acompañarnos –Dijo Esme con una sonrisa y señalando su viejo oso y su muñeco de trapo.

-Sí, claro que nos quieren acompañar, abuela.

**Fin del flashback**

Esos eran lindos recuerdos. Su abuela sonriéndole y ella siendo feliz sin preocuparse por nada más. Ahora ya ni siquiera recuerda como termino aquella fiesta de té. Una llamada del abuelo y un helado es la última imagen en su mente.

-¿Por qué tuvo que dejar que todo eso cambiara? ¿Por qué los recuerdos de Forks tenían que doler tanto?

Recordando a su abuela y los buenos momentos en aquel pequeño poblado fue como Morfeo la atrapo. Con sueños dulces y sonrisas.

**AV&RCCS**

El sonido de los parlantes pidiendo que se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad llego como un ligero pitido hasta su mente. El anuncio del arribo a la ciudad de Nueva York penetro lentamente en su mente. Tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de abordar la conexión que la llevaría hasta Milán. Y de allí a su nueva vida. Tomo su bolso de mano y saco de él un pequeño gorro de lana tejido. Ese no era un gorro con marca de diseñador, sin embargo era su preferido. La abuela Renée lo había tejido para ella la última navidad y era especial, ya que la abuela en raras ocasiones solía dar detalles como aquellos. Lo coloco sobre su cabeza para protegerse del frio. Aunque también le pareció extraño que el amable señor no volviera a su lado.

Con el tiempo climático tan frio decidió dirigirse a una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tomaba una taza de chocolate con bombones. Decidió ya puesta en ello, llamar a su abuela Renée para despedirse. Era probable que no volviera al país en por lo menos un año y no quería irse sin decirle cuanto la quería.

Sin embargo, quien se sorprendió fue ella.

-Hola abuela. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, cariño ¿Tu como te encuentras? –Respondió la interlocutora.

-Bien, abuela. Llamo para despedirme. Me voy.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Acaso Esme o Charlie te pidieron abandonar Forks? Porque sabes que puedes venir a Florida con Phill y conmigo ¿Cierto?

-No, abuela. Tranquilízate. Por favor, no exageres nada. Es solo que necesito irme abuela. Y llamo para despedirme de ti. Por favor, solo no pidas detalles, no es algo que pudiera contarte por teléfono. Además, estoy en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, esperando mi conexión para abordar.

¿Estás en Nueva York? Debió suceder algo muy grave para que realmente huyas prácticamente del país, mi pequeña. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes antes de abordar? Quizás pudiéramos tomar un chocolate caliente antes de que abordes. Yo también espero la salida de mi vuelo y me tomo menos tiempo del que esperaba etiquetar mi equipaje y pasarlo por la cinta.

-¿En verdad estas aquí abuela?

-Por supuesto mi niña.

Yo estoy en la terminal b. Te espero en la cafetería del fondo.

-Allí estaré.

El mesero era un chico realmente guapo. Con unos hermosos ojos color azul intenso y cabello oscuro. Pocas veces se encontraba esa rara combinación. Era bastante alto y moreno. Un ligero dolor atravesó su rostro cuando el le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante, como Jacob. Seguramente sería un don Juan.

-¿Qué le sirvo, señorita?

Dos tazas de chocolate con bombones y un trozo de tarta de queso y otra de fresas, por favor. –Ordeno para ella y para su abuela.

¿Qué ha sucedido, mi niña? –Dijo Renée que calzaba una atuendo deportivo muy con el clima.

-Me voy a Italia, abuela. Es probable que me quede allá por un año. Necesito alejarme de lo que me ha dañado y no permitir que los recuerdos de dolor se apoderen de mí.

-¿Quieres contárselo a tu abuela? ¿Y Bella? ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo han reaccionado?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, abuela. Fue una decisión difícil y están de acuerdo con mi partida abuela. Lo único que puedo decirte es que el dolor me supera y que aunque pudiera parecer cobarde por no quedarme a enfrentar lo que me sucedió, tampoco tengo el valor por ahora para hacerlo. Necesito recuperarme y recuperar lo que era para que el dolor de la traición no me consuma. Por eso me alejo. ¿Me entiendes?

-Sí. ¿Jacob….?

-No hables de él, abuela. Ni siquiera merece la pena gastar mi tiempo en recordarlo.

¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

-Sí, lo sé abuela.

¿Y Charlie?

-El abuelo no sabe nada. Prefiero que sea así. Tú sabes, su corazón no es muy fuerte y una impresión así podría matarlo. El solamente sabe que llego mi aceptación al conservatorio de Londres. No sabe que él me traiciono.

-Debió estar muy triste. Sabes que quiere a ese hombre como a un hijo.

Si… lo sé ¿Por qué abuela? ¿Por qué me lastimo? Yo…

-Son cosas para las que no hay respuesta, cariño.

-Yo lo quería, abuela. Pero el…. –ahogo un sollozo. El no me amaba.

Renée se acerco hasta su nieta. Y la acuno entre sus brazos. Nunca sería demasiado grande como para que ella pudiera dejar de hacerlo. Además, siempre seria su pequeña.

-¿A dónde iras realmente pequeña? –Pregunto Renée una vez que su nieta se había tranquilizado.

Italia, Volterra. Iré a con unos amigos del abuelo Carlisle.

-¿Por qué Londres? Pudo ser Juliard ¿Lo sabes?

Porque no quiero que el me encuentre abuela. No quiero que el sepa que sufro por su causa. Cuando regrese aquí, regresare con fuerzas para enfrentarlo. Además, si me llegara a buscar, su búsqueda lo conduciría a Milán y a París. Me reuniré con mis tías Rose y Alice en la semana de la moda. No me encontrara. ¿Lo engañe? ¿Sabes? El no tiene idea de que yo sé de su traición. El cree que voy obligada por la familia. Ni siquiera me fue a despedir al aeropuerto. Fue lo mejor. No creo que ni papa, el abuelo, el tío Emm o el tío Jazz se hubieran podido contener.

¿Entonces he recuperado a mi nieta? ¿Vuelves a ser Carlie?

Sí abuela. Vuelvo a ser tu pequeña Carlie. ¿Odiabas el Nessie, cierto?

-No te ofendas cariño, pero eso sonaba al monstruo del lago Ness.

-Sí, abuela. Creo que es hora de abordar. Me alegra haberte encontrado. Saluda al abuelo Phill de mi parte. Dile que le deseo suerte para el final de la temporada.

-Suerte para ti, mi pequeña Carlie. Suerte para ti. Y descuida. Ayudare un poco con ese hombre.

-Gracias, abuela. Eres genial.

Con paso decidido está vez Carlie abordo el avión hasta Milán. Un rayo de sol se coló sobre la ventanilla. Parecía una luz de esperanza con sus caleidoscópicos y alegres colores. Era probable que incluso la vida estuviera feliz de que volviera a ser ella. La alegre y sonriente princesa de papá y mamá. También, era probable que en ese viaje conociera a alguien especial. Después de todo, no debía aferrarse a quien nunca la amo.

Se coloco nuevamente el Ipod y comenzó a escuchar Moonlight soul de Beethoven. Seguida por las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi y una serie de melodías hasta su destino. O bueno, hasta que Morfeo la atrapo. Con el huso horario tan dispar le ganaría un par de horas al día y quería visitar algunos lugares antes de ver a sus tías. Además, quién sabe, hacerle al loco por un día y ver el amanecer desde un balcón.

Antes que nada, bueno, si ya se que no he metido a Alec en la historia, pero quiero que ella tenga un semi proceso de adaptación. No quiero que Alec la vea toda triste.

* * *

><p>¿Me dejarían algún comentario o alguna alerta?<p>

¿Por que creen que aparecio Marco Vulturi?

**Ciao. **

**Serena Princesita Hale **

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
